


That Time We Stormed Area 51

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, area 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick recounts the time they actually stormed Area 51.





	That Time We Stormed Area 51

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Drawlloween.

Tim shook his head and sighed. “Can you believe these kids want to storm Area 51?”

“_You’re_ a kid,” Jason said, not looking up from his book.

“We did that,” Dick said from the couch, oblivious to Tim flipping off Jason.

“Did what?” Jason asked.

“Stormed Area 51.”

“What?!”

“You did not,” Tim said.

“We sure did. Me and the Titans,” Dick said.

“When was this?” Jason asked, bookmarking his place.

“I think you were Robin at the time,” Dick said. “Waller’s team had kidnapped Kori and taken her to Area 51. We called in Titans West and everything. You should’ve seen it. A bunch of 19- and 20-somethings storming a government military facility. They weren’t as trigger-happy back then, especially with metas after them.”

He looked between Jason and Tim, who were staring at him. “What?”

“How have you done all these things?” Jason asked. “You’re like a hundred years old, aren’t you?”

“Only feels like eighty,” Dick said.

“So, did anyone Naruto run in there?” Tim asked.

“That hadn’t been invented yet.”

“I’m gonna ask Kori if that’s true,” Jason said.

“It’s true!”

“I can’t believe you’ve been in Area 51 without me.”

“I can’t believe people have actually stormed Area 51 before,” Tim said.

“Yep,” Dick said, stretching out. “Everything old is new again.”


End file.
